The Phoenix
by Eouen
Summary: poem


The phoenix:  
  
She was named benu a divine white dove  
  
Made a legend of myth by ancients who watched her fires  
  
Rise, die, and dawn in a new rebirth…  
  
Lassoed and captured by Ra of the sun, she was promised  
  
His undying protection in favor for her songs  
  
With hair like lace and eyes of the sea her voice soothed  
  
Like an angels shedding a surid of light to the farthest regions of the  
  
Stars…Her fragrance was lavender tumbling in cascades like a lullaby  
  
She was a breathless mystery and a savage beauty and at dawn  
  
Her songs were sung for Ra of the sun turning night's smoke into flaming  
  
Plumes, scarlet and golden blossoms of warmth…  
  
Ra of the sun's heart would swell from the enchantment beauty of her voice  
  
He would always listen to the soft melody from her…His dark eyes would  
  
Move on her like an obsession craving her like a passion…tracing her with eyes  
  
As dark as Satan's soul….His hair was black as Death stringing long down golden robes but he loved the Phoenix for she had changed his heart whenever he was with her  
  
From a stone to a rose…  
  
Nighttime was a season, for Ra of the sun had sent Anubis to do battle  
  
With Apophis for one night, to hear the Phoenix sing her song once more  
  
With the dangerous night covering the dark side of the full moon…His quest for lust began..Seducing the phoenix and luring her in by a single red rose.  
  
Upon the frosting, moon glare under a pale night Ra leaned close to the phoenix and stole an ethereal kiss taking eternity in one single breath….  
  
The goddess Hathor slipped tears of blood drinking the innocence  
  
Raging from what her red eyes saw…Ra of the sun wrestled as one under satin curtains and luxurious linens sinning in a desirable love affair planting a demon seed within the phoenix giving life to a flower of fire…  
  
Turning to a dark queen, Hathor took to the Nile streets of night to rumor upon her  
  
Beloved…  
  
When Ra of the sun heard such news from man, he ordered his queen  
  
To kill the race of man for their sins…and banish them to the underworld…  
  
On the day of the afternoon sun Hathor/Sekment trained for the bloody slaughter  
  
Awaiting Man's fate…she battled with the phoenix…causing her great pain for stealing  
  
Away her love…  
  
On the night of the great battle, the Phoenix told Ra of the sun of what Hathor saw and what she said to the race of man…taking pity on man Ra of the sun made a torrent red sea deceiving Hathor/Sekment and made her drunk by disguising the sea as pools of red blood….He then banished her in a tomb for an eternity of rest  
  
  
  
  
  
Apophis came the very same night accompanied by serpent guards  
  
With Ra of the suns journey through the night…With the Phoenix by Ra's side  
  
He ordered her to shed light to the souls of the underworld darkened by fright  
  
Apophis arrived with demons in a fight battling against Ra for it had been the  
  
Battle of night…and he won taking the Phoenix as his hostage  
  
He vowed to keep the Phoenix safe but would not hand her over  
  
Unless Ra would give up the rule of the sun…and while the dawn came The Phoenix  
  
Never saw Ra of the sun again nor through out the night…for she had been driven to the underworld by Apophis's evil knights  
  
Forever trapped in night, depressed and alone left in a snow linen land  
  
The moon spilling its powdery white sail down on bars of cold dark steel  
  
Could only be solitude of empty light. The air was dry and cracked  
  
Horizons lost in snow under a gaunt skeleton tree the Phoenix was forced to sing  
  
The songs of night echoing through a frozen sand plain stretched and dyed black  
  
In a dark scorpion crypt of darkness  
  
No longer where her fires bright and warm but now cold and blue under a frosting moon glare and she faded into the pale night with the cold phantom air settling mist in the opalized moonlight…forced to sing a million sad songs for Apophis serpent of the night  
  
It was then when all hope was lost a Crow came tapping rapping on the bars concealing her fate and freed the phoenix by opening a grate the universe could be seen in a grain of sand and eternity in a single rose for the phoenix now a dove stays with her crow for he is her hero never letting go 


End file.
